Meant for eachother
by TheDarkTwistedFantasy
Summary: An Encore of this great fanfic, a Paige and the last person in the world you'd think fic. ReViEw!
1. Paige's Big Secret

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed don't want to. I'm not getting paid.  
  
Summary: Paige is doing a bad thing, but depends which side your on. I don't think it's so bad.  
Chapter 1  
"Paige" called Phoebe carrying a vase of red roses. Paige walked down her slender body wrapped in a towel.  
  
"What?!" cried Paige. "Are those for me?"  
  
Phoebe nodded. "Who's the guy?"  
  
"It's a secret" said Paige smiling.  
  
Phoebe walked into the kitchen. Paige orbed to her bedroom with the roses. She smelled them and opened the card.  
  
I'm imagining us right now  
  
I want you in my arms To touch your milky skin I long for you My dear Paige Come tonight Love  
  
Paige smiled and fell on the bed. She couldn't wait till tonight which was way too long. It was only 8:30 am.  
  
  
  
Paige was at P3 wiping down the bar quickly.  
  
"What's your hurry?" asked Piper.  
  
"I have a date" said Paige.  
  
"When are we going to meet this guy?" asked Piper.  
  
"Soon" answered Paige. She checked her watch. "Yes"  
  
Leo walked in. He flashed Paige a smile. Paige giggled.  
  
"Leo" said Piper.  
  
Leo kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Got to go" said Paige running out.  
  
"I'll be back" said Leo.  
  
He ran out of the club hoping Paige didn't orb. He spotted her car and ran towards it. He didn't see her anywhere. Leo felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around and faced Paige.  
  
"Alright, buster" said Paige wickedly.  
  
She pulled him into a kiss and Leo fell into it holding her waist to keep her from falling. Leaning against her car he orbed out with Paige and the car.  
Huh-Oh. How do you like it? Was it up to your standards? Why in the "hell" are Leo and Paige having an affair. Is it the whitelighter thing? Was is Piper so clueless? Tune in next time when we return to Paige's Turn. 


	2. I can explain!

Chapter 2  
Paige walked in the manor early morning. She walked into the kitchen where Leo and Piper were kissing. Piper pulled away.  
  
"That's not going to make up for being away all night" said Piper.  
  
"I know" said Leo. He turned to Paige. "Good morning"  
  
Paige smiled and headed upstairs. She entered the bathroom and turned on the water.  
  
  
  
Phoebe placed the phone on the receiver and messaged her temples. She heard a knock on her door and groaned.  
  
"Come in" she said.  
  
A built man in his 30's entered.  
  
"Rick" said Phoebe.  
  
"I was wondering if dinner was still on for tonight" said Rick.  
  
"Of course" said Phoebe.  
  
"I'll see you at 7" said Rick.  
  
Phoebe nodded as he left. She turned back to her letters. One caught her eye.  
  
Dear Phoebe,  
  
I have this guy who I have liked for awhile. I know I shouldn't have these feelings because he has someone in his heart. I can feel it. I have this gift to feel people. This guy makes me feel special but is it right?  
  
  
  
Phoebe entered P3 with Rick. The house was packed and the music was booming. Rick guided her to a table.  
  
"This place is nice" said Rick.  
  
"My sister owns it" said Phoebe.  
  
"You looked wonderful tonight" said Rick.  
  
"Yeah" said Phoebe.  
  
He nodded. He met her lips and they fell into the deepest kiss. She pulled back and looked into his eyes.  
  
"I haven't had this feeling in a long time" said Phoebe. A painful memory of Cole flashed.  
  
"I'm glad I'm the one to do it" said Rick.  
  
Piper walked up. "Have you guys seen Leo?" asked Piper.  
  
"No" answered Phoebe. "Piper this is Rick"  
  
"Nice to meet you" said Piper shaking his hands.  
  
She walked away looking for Leo.  
  
  
  
Paige was kissing him deeply and hungrily. The problem was they were in Piper's office.  
  
"We should stop" breathed Paige heavily. She moaned and so did he.  
  
"I don't care" said the man.  
  
Paige moved to his chest, she only heard his heartbeat racing with hers. This was excitement, no one knowing. She was free and knew that them too were meant for eachother. She heard a loud gasped and turned slowly. Standing there was her sister's shocked face.  
  
"There's an explanation" started Paige.  
This title is going to change so is the rating. As I was writing the kissing scene I was getting heated. I had to remind myself to calm down. I know some of you are wondering why I'm doing this. All will be answered next chapter. Will only update if I get two more REVIEWS. The Truth About Wyatt will be updated Monday 


	3. Paige revealed!

Chapter 3  
"There better be an explanation to why you and your boyfriend are making out on my desk" cried Piper.  
  
Paige turned to face a dark- haired man with brown eyes.  
  
"Sorry" said Paige getting up.  
  
"I'm Nate" said the man. He shook hands with Piper. "I'm sorry"  
  
Piper looked at him and smiled. "It's fine"  
  
Paige looked at 'Nate'.  
  
"Well we are going back out" said Paige.  
  
She led Nate back to the club. They walked out of the club.  
  
"Stop using your shapeshifting powers all the time" said Paige.  
  
"We shouldn't even be doing this" said 'Nate'.  
  
"Duh" said Paige. "I guess this date is over"  
  
Nate nodded.  
  
"I need to talk to you tomorrow" said Paige. "It's something important"  
  
"Ok"  
  
He got in his car and drove away leaving Paige in wonder.  
  
  
  
Paige opened the bathroom to find Piper and Phoebe smiling at her. She slid past them.  
  
"Cute guy" said Piper.  
  
"I also caught a glimpse of him" said Phoebe.  
  
"Really" said Paige. "He's wonderful"  
  
"He looked nervous" said Piper.  
  
"Nate isn't really a people person" said Paige. She walked into her room.  
  
"Is this the one?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"You could say that" said Paige. "Actually I'm going to see him this afternoon"  
  
"I'm glad sweetie" said Piper. "You've been seeing him for about two months and always come back smiling"  
  
Paige hugged Piper.  
  
"You know I love you" said Paige. "And I would do nothing to hurt you"  
  
"Of course you wouldn't" said Phoebe.  
  
Paige turned nervously. "I'm not feeling well right now"  
  
"We'll go" said Phoebe.  
  
She and Piper left. Paige cried softly. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She put her red hair up in a ponytail. Paige walked out of the bedroom and shut the door tightly. The Elders were not going to approve of this. She walked out of the manor and climbed into her car.  
  
"Ok Paige" she muttered. "You can do this"  
  
She backed out of the driveway. "You can tell Cole that you're pregnant"  
I know people are going to start asking for explanations. Which will be answered in a couple of chapters. I wouldn't ruin Piper and Leo. They are a loyal couple. Anyway did you like it? I had you fooled. Will be updated on Monday maybe tomorrow night. Happy Mothers Day! Please REVIEW. Blessed Be. 


	4. Rick and Phoebe

Chapter 4  
Paige stood in front of his apartment door. She raised her arm to knock but quickly put it back down. She shook her head and started to leave but heard the door open. She turned to face the man that changed her life, the man she tried to vanquish, the man that tried to kill her and her sisters, Cole Turner.  
  
  
  
Phoebe lightly kissed Rick. He blushed. They were having a picnic in the park.  
  
"Your incredible" said Rick.  
  
"You make me so happy" said Phoebe.  
  
"Good " said Rick. "You know Phoebe we have been dating for awhile. I want to ask if we could take this to the next level"  
  
"I just went through a hell raising divorce" said Phoebe.  
  
"It was that bad?" asked Rick.  
  
Phoebe nodded. "That's over and I hope I never see him again"  
  
  
  
Paige took a sip of her water. Cole was watching her.  
  
"So, Paige" said Cole. "What's so important?"  
  
"I needed to see you" said Paige. "I was just remembering when this all happened"  
  
Cole snickered.  
  
"You were assigned as my guardian" said Cole smiling. "We both didn't like the idea"  
  
"So we had to make The Underworld think we were in love so we could keep Dezax from becoming the new Source" said Paige. "We successfully killed him"  
  
"But in the process fell in love" said Cole.  
  
Paige looked down.  
  
"If your worried about Phoebe" said Cole. "She made it perfectly clear that she doesn't love me. You cleansed my soul and made me see that"  
  
"Yeah" said Paige.  
  
"But we can't keep this secret forever" said Cole.  
  
"Especially since I'm pregnant" said Paige.  
  
"What?!" cried Cole.  
  
  
  
Piper was laying in the bed with Leo.  
  
"I'm glad this thing with Cole is over" said Piper. "Both my sisters found great normal guys and Phoebe is back to her old self"  
  
Leo smiled at her. "We can get back to our goal of a baby"  
  
Piper nodded. "Life is okay for now"  
  
  
  
Rick and Phoebe stood on the manor porch. Phoebe shifted nervously.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow" said Rick.  
  
Phoebe held his hand and led him inside. She smiled at him as they went upstairs into her room. She shut the door.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" asked Rick.  
  
"Yes" said Phoebe. "It's time to move on"  
  
She kissed him passionately. Rick moved his hand under her shirt and they proceeded to make love( if that's what you call it).  
  
  
  
"Cole calm down" cried Paige. She watched him pace furiously.  
  
"Your pregnant with my child" said Cole. "The Elders never intended for this to happen"  
  
"Well neither did I" cried Paige angrily. Cole faced Paige.  
  
"Gosh what kind of condoms are you using?" asked Paige.  
  
"You bought them" screamed Cole.  
  
They looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"If I was a demon we wouldn't have to worry about this" said Cole.  
  
"Remember you still have powers" said Paige.  
  
"So any ideas?" asked Cole.  
  
"Yeah we get married" said Paige seriously.  
Was this chapter good? I hope it was. Remember Phoebe doesn't want Cole, so I want him to move on. Who cares if Paige and Phoebe are sisters? They're only half. HE HE! Sorry I'm being evil right now. Blessed Be. 


	5. Paige and Cole

Chapter 5  
  
"It's 6pm" said Rick laying in bed with Phoebe. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Famished" said Phoebe sitting up. She reached for her clothes and started getting dress.  
  
"Was it that bad?" asked Rick.  
  
Phoebe faced him. "No, it was perfect"  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Rick. "I mean I hope I'm not the rebound guy"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous" cried Phoebe.  
  
Rick also started to get dressed. "You know Phoebe you seem insecure"  
  
"Excuse me" said Phoebe.  
  
"I mean you wanted this" said Rick. "I told you I didn't want to rush this"  
  
"What's 'this'?" asked Phoebe. "Sex"  
  
Rick looked at her. "I'll call you later"  
  
"Don't bother" said Phoebe coldly.  
  
Rick walked out.  
  
  
  
"Paige we can't get married" said Cole. "There is no way to conceal it"  
  
"Stupid idea" said Paige sarcastically.  
  
Cole held her shoulders.  
  
"I don't want to see you affected" said Cole.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"So a baby, huh?" asked Cole.  
  
Paige put her hand on her stomach. "I found out yesterday morning"  
  
"Did you go see a doctor?" asked Cole.  
  
"Not yet" said Paige. "When I do go I'm going to give him this number"  
  
"Fine with me" said Cole. "When will you tell your sisters?"  
  
"I don't know" said Paige. "But we can't hide our relationship anymore"  
  
Cole sat next to her.  
  
"Do you want to stay her tonight?" asked Cole.  
  
Paige shook her head. "I have some things to do"  
  
"Don't tell them alone" said Cole.  
  
"Ok" said Paige. "You can tell them"  
  
They smiled.  
  
"I mean it" said Cole. "You can't have any stress"  
  
"Since when do you know about babies?" asked Paige.  
  
Cole looked down.  
  
"I'm so sorry" said Paige.  
  
"It's okay" said Cole. "I'm still mad she denied our child like that"  
  
He tightened his fist. Paige put her hand over it.  
  
"She was scared remember only we know the whole story" said Paige.  
  
She kissed his cheek. "I'm going to go"  
  
"Be safe" said Cole.  
  
Paige walked out.  
  
  
  
Phoebe woke up in cold sweat and remembered Rick. She saw Piper walk in.  
  
"Sorry you were crying" said Piper.  
  
"I dreamt about the night we vanquished Cole and I was still pregnant" said Phoebe.  
  
"Cole is gone" said Piper. "Why would you still be having nightmares?"  
  
"Guilt" said Phoebe.  
  
"About Cole?" cried Piper.  
  
"No" said Phoebe. "After what he did to me. I'm talking about my unborn child"  
  
Paige listened in the doorway.  
  
"Phoebe that monster was The Source" said Piper. "It was a evil thing"  
  
"That's not true" cried Paige angrily. She looked in the room as Phoebe and Piper looked at her confusedly.  
  
"Paige what the hell is wrong?" asked Piper.  
  
Paige shook her head. "Nothing. I have a headache and all this Cole talk is bothering me"  
  
"Sorry" said Phoebe.  
  
Paige entered her room. She saw a teddy bear and a baby bottle on her pillow. Paige smiled.  
  
"They don't even know him" said Paige.  
Bad ending but I'm sick so the brain is scrambled. Please REVIEW. TTAW will be updated tomorrow and so will WRE. Blessed BE! 


	6. Paige from the Past

Chapter 6  
Phoebe walked into work nervously. She spotted Rick talking to a woman and laughing. She couldn't believe it. Rick looked at her and walked towards her.  
  
"We have nothing to say" said Phoebe ignoring the stares.  
  
"I agree" said Rick. "Obviously this was wrong. That's what I get for inter- office dating"  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Whatever"  
  
She walked to her office and slammed the door.  
  
"Why did my only true love have to be a demon?" she asked herself.  
  
  
  
Paige and Cole were having breakfast on a secluded beach.  
  
"These are big risks" said Paige. "What if Leo orbs here?"  
  
"I don't care" said Cole.  
  
Paige smiled.  
  
"How's the morning sickness?" asked Cole.  
  
"Ok" said Paige. "I'm going to see The Elders today"  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to come?"  
  
"I'm sure" said Paige laughing. "I'll be fine"  
  
"Then your sisters" said Cole.  
  
He started to clean up.  
  
"Did you ever go skinny dipping?" asked Paige wickedly.  
  
"No" said Cole. "I never put it on my palm pilot"  
  
Paige laughed as she took off her shirt.  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Cole. "Dead" said Paige laughing. "First time for everything"  
  
Cole looked at her curiously. Just a few months ago this woman was planning to vanquish him. He was obsessed with Phoebe, wanted her, and needed her. But he realized he didn't need Phoebe. He was about to have a baby with a woman that loved him. It seemed like yesterday..  
  
flashback two months ago  
  
Paige happy from vanquishing Cole orbed "up there". Leo had told her The Elders wanted to talk to her.  
  
Probably a reward, thought Paige.  
  
She saw whitelighters smiling at her. Paige stopped at long double doors. They magically opened. She entered cautiously. A woman with long gray hair and a white robe greeted her.  
  
"I am an Elder" said the woman. "Kathleen"  
  
"Hello" said Paige politely.  
  
"Congratulations on the vanquish" said Kathleen.  
  
"No problem" said Paige. "Glad to free my sister"  
  
"Paige you can be real here" said Kathleen. Her green eyes looked in Paige's brown eyes. "Something bothered you about last year"  
  
"It's true" said Paige. "I was very suspicious of Cole, but we never found out what happened. We just assumed Cole wanted to be The Source. He was so bummed with being human"  
  
"Paige Cole was indeed possessed by The Source" said Kathleen sadly. "Him being human wasn't strong enough. He fought a good fight though"  
  
Paige took it all in slowly. Her heart was racing.  
  
"We drove him insane" said Paige. "now I can't do anything"  
  
"Actually you can" said Kathleen. "I want you to be Cole's guardian kind of like his guidance counselor, and you two need to go on a mission"  
  
"What kind?" asked Paige.  
  
"There's a new demon named Dezax" said Kathleen. "He's training to become the new Source. He can also bring the end of The Elders. We need you and Cole to pretend you are together and he corrupted you. Once you get inside, vanquish him"  
  
"Why not The Charmed Ones stop him" asked Paige.  
  
"This is a way to cleanse Cole and get through him" said Kathleen.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Paige. "Cause we hate eachother"  
  
Kathleen nodded at a whitelighter. He opened the door and Cole Turner walked in nicely dressed and shaven. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Be nice you two" said Kathleen.  
  
The whitelighter guided Paige and Cole out. Kathleen smiled.  
  
"This should be fun" said Kathleen smiling.  
Was this chapter cool? I'm giving a complete explanation. Our journey to the past is not quite over. I had an idea for a prequel, but decided to do a flashback. Please REVIEW! Blessed Be. 


	7. Paige from the Past II

Chapter 7  
Cole and Paige were orbed to an apartment. Kathleen followed them.  
  
"Wait a minute" said Paige. "We have to live together"  
  
Kathleen nodded. "It has to be believable"  
  
Cole sighed. "This is not good"  
  
"You're telling me" muttered Paige.  
  
They avoided gaze.  
  
"Paige you are to tell your sisters you're going to go through whitelighter training for about two months" said Kathleen.  
  
"You mean lie to them" said Paige.  
  
"Like you never done that before" said Cole.  
  
Paige made a face. "I wouldn't be talking"  
  
Cole walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Paige looked at Kathleen.  
  
"Ok" said Paige. She orbed out and into the Halliwell kitchen.  
  
Piper and Leo were laughing and talking.  
  
"Hey Paige" said Piper cheerfully. "I have some bad news" said Paige.  
  
"I knew the happiness couldn't last" said Leo.  
  
"I have to go through a grueling two months of whitelighter training" said Paige. "I'll be gone for two months"  
  
"All man" said Piper. "We're going to miss you"  
  
She got up and hugged her. Paige felt so crappy. She was lying to her family that accepted her, but she had to get her whole family back together, the one that included Cole.   
  
Paige found Cole sitting on a chair reading. She sat on the other side and opened her magazine.  
  
"How's Piper and Leo?" asked Cole.  
  
"They're fine" answered Paige without looking at him. "Still trying for a baby"  
  
"And Phoebe?" asked Cole.  
  
"She's good" said Paige.  
  
Silence and nervous tension filled the room.  
  
"Are you hungry?" asked Cole.  
  
Paige looked at Cole. This wasn't the man she knew, the tough leader. He looked quiet and nervous. The Cole Turner she knew never got nervous.  
  
"You cook?" asked Paige.  
  
"Yep" said Cole getting up. "Anything in particular? They stocked us up real good"  
  
"Pasta and salad would be nice" said Paige.  
  
She stood up and joined him in the huge kitchen. Cole took out the pasta box and spaghetti sauce. Paige opened the fridge and moved some things around. She took out lettuce, tomato, croutons, cucumbers, onions, and dressing. Paige then laid everything out on the counter. Cole turned on the radio to some jazz. Paige bopped her head to the beat.  
  
"You like jazz?" asked Cole surprisingly.  
  
"It's okay" said Paige. She smiled at him.  
  
Maybe this will be okay, thought Paige.  
  
Paige came out of the bathroom in a robe. Cole had breakfast out on the table.  
  
"Thanks" said Paige.  
  
"Tonight is the first day of our mission" said Cole.  
  
"Can't wait" said Paige sarcastically.  
  
"Oh wait" said Cole running to his room. Paige crossed her arms.  
  
Cole came out with an outfit in hand(picture the outfit in Long Live the Queen that Phoebe wore).  
  
"It's black and skanky" said Paige.  
  
"You can't wear none of that pink and perky stuff" said Cole.  
  
"Mind you" said Paige. "I have plenty of sexy clothing"  
  
"Really" said Cole.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know" said Paige laughing.  
  
A while later Paige came out of the bathroom wearing the outfit Cole gave her. Cole snickered as Paige moved uncomfortably. Paige sneered at him. Cole was wearing a black outfit.  
  
"The Adams family" muttered Paige.  
  
"There might be some kissing involved" said Cole sighing.  
  
Paige cried out.  
  
"Hey I'm a pretty damn good one" said Cole.  
  
Paige couldn't help but laugh. The two who couldn't stand eachother and who in the past acted like brother and sister were going into a deadly battle. They only had eachother to rely on.  
  
And to Paige she was just okay with that.  
  
How did you like? More flashback city next chapter. Please REVIEW. Blessed Be! 


	8. Paige from the Past III

Chapter 8  
Cole walked towards the guards.  
  
"I'm here to see Dezax" said Cole.  
  
"On what grounds, Turner" said the guard sarcastically.  
  
They laughed. Cole waved his hand turning the guard into a rock.  
  
"Those" said Cole.  
  
The guards talked to eachother and opened the door. Cole walked in. Dezax was sitting in a chair while a seductress demon messaged his shoulders.  
  
"Who let you in here?" asked Dezax.  
  
"Your ridiculous guards" said Cole.  
  
Dezax stood up eyeing the man carefully. He smiled and hugged Cole.  
  
"How are you?" asked Dezax.  
  
"Good" said Cole. "But I didn't come here socially. I have a little surprise"  
  
"Paige" said Cole.  
  
Paige orbed in black orbs.  
  
"You brought a Charmed One?" cried Dezax.  
  
"You were always slow" said Cole rolling his eyes. "She orbed here in black orbs"  
  
"You turned a Charmed One evil?" asked Dezax.  
  
"That's right" said Cole. "It was easy"  
  
Paige bowed down. "Here to please you"  
  
"You should have brought the lot of them down here" said Dezax.  
  
"Paige was easier" said Cole. "Plus together they could very well turn and take over"  
  
"True" said Dezax. "So where are you getting at?"  
  
"With a whitelighter" said Cole. "Paige could easily help us kill The Elders"  
  
"We don't need her" said Dezax.  
  
Paige was getting irritated.  
  
"But we do" said Cole. "Her powers will help her in a big way"  
  
"Create a fireball" said Dezax suspiciously.  
  
Paige smiled nervously. "Ok"  
  
She held out her hand, but felt Cole's hand on her back. A fireball appeared in her hand. Paige looked at it surprisingly.  
  
"Fine" said Dezax. "You're legit. Before we take over the Elders I have to go through the coronation"  
  
"Perfect" said Cole. Paige held onto Cole's waist as he and Dezax shook hands.  
  
  
  
Cole shimmered back to the apartment.  
  
"That was close" said Paige.  
  
Cole put his finger to his lips. He looked around and closed his eyes. Then he nodded.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Paige.  
  
"I was checking for any surveillance demons" answered Cole. "You did good"  
  
"How did I conjured up that fireball?" asked Paige.  
  
"I transferred one through you" said Cole.  
  
"Cool" said Paige.  
  
"I'm going to make a potion to give you some of my powers" said Cole.  
  
Paige looked at him.  
  
"Don't worry" said Cole. "I won't poison it" Paige laughed nervously. "All right"  
  
Cole started to walk to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Cole" said Paige.  
  
He turned to face her.  
  
"Thanks and goodnight" said Paige. She shut her bedroom door.  
  
"Goodnight to you too Paige" said Cole.  
Ahh! Looks like their getting along. What should happen in the next chapters? Please feed me you ideas. You will get credit for it. Please REVIEW! Blessed BE! 


	9. Paige from the Past IV

Chapter 9  
Paige woke up the next morning refreshed. She spotted her outfit and sighed. She opened her bedroom door to see Cole an another man talking. Then the man shimmered away. Paige walked out.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Paige.  
  
"That's our new guard" said Cole.  
  
"A guard" cried Paige. "We're going to be watched"  
  
"Dezax doesn't want anything to happen to us" said Cole. "But I told the demon to tell Dezax that won't be necessary"  
  
"Good" said Paige.  
  
"But there is one more thing" said Cole. "There is going to be demons popping in and checking on us. So we have to sleep in the same room and be an actual couple"  
  
"As in have sex?" asked Paige.  
  
"No" said Cole. "We don't have to go that far"  
  
"I don't know Cole" said Paige. " I still can't trust you fully"  
  
"Paige obviously you have insecurities" said Cole. "But we have to finish this"  
  
Paige crossed her arms. "I hope you don't sleep in the nude"  
  
Cole threw up his hands and went into his room. Paige cried out and tugged her hair. She wondered what her sisters were doing and felt guilty for lying.  
  
  
  
Dezax and Cole were drinking brandy.  
  
"The coronation is in two days" said Dezax. "I need you there by my side"  
  
Cole smiled. "Of course buddy"  
  
"Remember when we were kids and we played the best practical tricks" said Dezax laughing. "Those were the best times" said Cole. He finished his brandy.  
  
"What do you have planned for The Elders?" asked Cole.  
  
Dezax put his glass down and sat back.  
  
"First I'm thinking of kidnapping The Charmed Ones' whitelighter" said Dezax. "Then I'll threaten his wife's life so he can do my bidding. With Paige and Leo they could spy on The Elders and start picking off the whitelighters"  
  
"Nice plan" said Cole. "Leaving the other Charmed Ones defenseless"  
  
"Takes planning" said Dezax. "Before you went crazy and betrayed is you were damn good at what you did. So I want you to head up this little plan. Then after this is over I want that whitelighter of yours dead"  
  
  
  
Paige was rummaging through some silk. A woman shimmered to her and brought some jewels.  
  
"You may go" said Paige remembering what Cole said.  
  
The woman shimmered away. Paige turned on the tv. She flicked through the trash tv. Cole shimmered in with a bottle of wine.  
  
"I don't drink" said Paige eyeing him.  
  
"I know" said Cole. "This is from Dezax"  
  
"Oh" said Paige. "So what did he say?"  
  
Cole told him what Dezax told him but left out the part about killing him.  
  
"The coronation is in two days" said Cole. "That's when I want to do this"  
  
"Ok" said Paige. "So are we done?"  
  
"Almost" said Cole. "But we should start our planning and signals"  
  
"Fine" said Paige. "You want to order out"  
  
"Chinese?" asked Cole.  
  
Paige looked in the drawer and found several menus. "Here we are"  
  
  
  
Cole saw Paige on the couch asleep. She looked so beautiful. He looked down as Paige stirred. She opened her eyes.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Paige.  
  
"12:43am" answered Cole.  
  
Paige looked at him. "What are you doing?"  
  
Cole realized he was gripping an athame. Paige stood up quickly.  
  
"I can't do this" she said. "I can't ignored what you did to me last year and this"  
  
Cole sighed. "Hello possessed by the Source"  
  
"It doesn't matter" cried Paige. "You made my sisters think I was bitter and I almost went insane and bit by a vampire"  
  
"Oh and I saved you petite ass didn't I?" screamed Cole.  
  
Paige was startled. She started to walk towards the bedroom. Cole grabbed her arm.  
  
"Get it together" said Cole.  
  
Paige glared at him as she slammed the bedroom door shut.  
  
  
  
Next afternoon  
  
Paige came out she saw Cole had his shirt off and long pants on with boots.  
  
"We need to train" said Cole.  
  
"The last time I trained with you it didn't work out" said Paige.  
  
"We'll your on your own body now so maybe you will be better" said Cole.  
  
Paige went back into her room and changed. She stared at Cole.  
  
He's so hot, she thought.  
  
She shook the thought away. Paige got into her fighting stance. Her and Cole sparred for a little while. Paige went into the kitchen and drank some water. Then she proceeded with her training.  
  
"Your better than I thought" said Cole shrugging.  
  
Paige kicked his feet from under him and they both collapsed on top of eachother. They breathed heavily. Paige looked into Cole's eyes. And before she did anything she would regret she stood up.  
Next chapter will be the final flashback. Unfortunately that will likely be Monday. Depends if they have internet in the hotel. Please REVIEW! Blessed Be! 


	10. Paige form the Past V and Back to the fu...

Chapter 10  
  
Cole entered Dezax's chambers.  
  
"What's the emergency?" asked Cole.  
  
"I need a sacrifice" said Dezax.  
  
"Ok" said Cole.  
  
"That whitelighter will make the perfect one" said Dezax smiling.  
  
"Don't we need her for our plan" said Cole.  
  
Dezax shook her head.  
  
"But if you like the twit" said Dezax.  
  
"No" shouted Cole. "I'm just saying that killing her would be a mistake"  
  
"Well I suggest you get me a sacrifice" said Dezax.  
  
"It will be done" said Cole.  
  
"You can't do this" said Paige.  
  
Cole paced in the living room.  
  
"I don't have a choice" said Cole.  
  
"So you are going to deliver him an innocent" said Paige angrily.  
  
They both glared at eachother.  
  
"You are such a Halliwell" muttered Cole.  
  
"And you are such a demon" retorted Paige. She stopped talking. Cole laughed.  
  
"This was such a bad idea" said Cole. "We are never going to like eachother. You don't know anything about me. The only person who knows me is Phoebe, but I don't think so anymore"  
  
"She doesn't love you" cried Paige. "She's over you and she's dating now"  
  
Cole looked at her angrily. "You know Paige you and your sisters preach about saving innocents and you will go out of your way to save strangers, but I was apart of your family and when I needed you the most you guys turned your back"  
  
"That's not fair Cole" said Paige calmly. "We didn't know."  
  
"and didn't try to find out" said Cole. "You killed me. My human self was stuck in the wasteland for months"  
  
"I'm sorry" said Paige. "I should've trusted my instincts to find out what happened. Instead of trying to find out why you were so differently after we vanquished The Source. I was trying to get you out of the family"  
  
"Why?" asked Cole. "Not to sound rude, but I was there for a year before you came along. Phoebe and I went through hell and back to get the happiness we deserved"  
  
"I guess I was scared because of your past" said Paige. "It was hard being a witch and having a demon in the house after seeing what you could do"  
  
"I can be pretty scary" said Cole smirking.  
  
Paige smiled. "I feel lots better"  
  
Cole softened. "You know what, so do I"  
  
"Everything had to be aired out" said Paige. "Cole your not going to use an innocent. Your going to use me"  
  
"No Paige" said Cole.  
  
"Yes Cole" said Paige. "We are going to use me as bait. I'm sure you'll find a way to make this work, but I don't want to know about it. The less I know the better"  
  
With that she entered the bedroom leaving Cole to think.  
  
Next Night- Coronation  
  
Demons piled into a room excited. Cole helped Dezax put on his robe.  
  
"Do you have my sacrifice?" asked Dezax seriously.  
  
"Yes" said Cole.  
  
"Where's the dark priest?" asked Dezax to his guard.  
  
"Awaiting you" answered the guard bowing.  
  
"Are you ready?" asked Dezax.  
  
Cole nodded. They left together and entered a huge room where demons were talking excitedly. Cole took his place, so everyone was quiet. Cole nervously watched as Dezax made his way to the alter. Demons bowed as he passed them. Dezax stepped up to the alter.  
  
"Where's my sacrifice?" asked Dezax.  
  
Cole waved his hand and Paige appeared tied and gagged.  
  
"Changed your mind?" asked Dezax.  
  
"Well she was bothering me" said Cole. "Plus you and me together can take down The Elders"  
  
"Good choice" said Dezax. He looked at Paige who was squirming. "Untie her legs only"  
  
A guard stepped toward Paige and cut of the ropes on her legs. Paige kicked the demon to the ground.  
  
"Feisty one" said Dezax. He propped Paige up and held out his hand. The dark priest opened a box, which contained an athame. Cole and Paige looked at eachother. Dezax raised the athame.  
  
"I will be the second demon to kill a Charmed One" said Dezax. "And will lead my people into power"  
  
The demons cheered. Cole saw Dezax place the athame on Paige's neck. Paige cried. Cole didn't move, no emotion on his face. Everything happened in slow motion. Dezax swiftly cut Paige's neck. Blood tricked down her neck and Cole turned away as her body dropped to the ground. Dezax handed the bloody athame to the dark priest. Cole tightened his fist as he saw Paige's blood forming a puddle. He looked at her. She was pale and her lips were turning blue. Cole shot a huge fireball at the dark priest. He erupted in flames. Dezax turned around and looked at Cole shockingly. Cole punched Dezax knocking him down. Cole was shooting fireballs everywhere. A lot of demons erupted in flames. It was a blood bath. Cole picked up Paige and placed her in a corner. Chaos was going on. Dezax looked at Cole angrily.  
  
"Once a trader" said Dezax. "Always a trader"  
  
They fought. Dezax kicked Cole in the groin. He fell over and Dezax kicked his chest furiously. Cole grabbed his leg and Dezax fell on the ground. They both spotted an athame. Cole pulled Dezax away and slammed him into the wall. They both were bloody and bruised. Cole fell to the ground. Dezax was choking him and Cole was very weak and drained. Dezax took the athame and stabbed Cole on the side. Cole screamed and pulled it out from his side. Dezax cried out as Cole put it through his heart. Blood trickled from his mouth. Dezax smiled.  
  
"Good job, brother" coughed out Dezax. With that he exploded in flames. Cole let himself go. His last thoughts were not on Phoebe. but on Paige.  
  
Cole woke up on his bed. He was at the apartment. His body was bandaged up. He still ached and he looked to his side. A bloody washcloth sat in a bowl of water. The bedroom door opened and in came Paige Matthews. She was perfectly fine and her neck was fine. She ran to his side.  
  
"Your awake" said Paige. "You've been out for 24 hours"  
  
"That long" said Cole.  
  
"Your not superman" said Paige. "You need to heal and rest. You killed Dezax and I used memory powder on the demons that knew about us. Thank you"  
  
"For what?" asked Cole.  
  
"For enhancing my healing powers" said Paige. "If it wasn't for you I would be dead, once again"  
  
Cole sat up. "I wasn't going to just let you die"  
  
They looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"And why is that?" asked Paige with tears in her eyes.  
  
Her hand touched his. They both looked down and Cole lifted up Paige's face.  
  
"I think we both know what is happening" said Cole.  
  
Paige kissed Cole passionately. Both of their tears joined together. Cole ignored the pain shooting through his body. Paige healed the inside of him and tomorrow morning she will heal the outside.  
  
Next afternoon  
  
Paige orbed in the kitchen. Phoebe was typing on her laptop. She saw Paige and jumped up.  
  
"Paige" cried Phoebe.  
  
They hugged.  
  
"Where is everyone?" asked Paige.  
  
"At P3" said Phoebe happily. "We really missed you"  
  
"I did too" said Paige.  
  
"How was training?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Breathtaking" said Paige as she thought of Cole.  
  
Ok fans. Flashback is over. Next chapter takes place in the present time. Will the girls catch Paige and Cole? Especially since Paige is pregnant with a magical child. Stay tuned. Please REVIEW! What would you like to see come of Cole and Paige? Should a family member die? Which one? One might and someone else might come back into their lives. Please give suggestions and ideas. They are always welcomed. Blessed Be! 


	11. No Other Choice

Chapter 11  
  
Present Time  
  
Rick entered Phoebe's office with some flowers. Phoebe looked up from her computer.  
  
"I'm sorry" said Rick. "I was a jerk last night"  
  
"I know" said Phoebe. "All this talk about not rushing"  
  
Rick put the flowers on the chair. "Maybe this won't work out"  
  
Phoebe looked at him. "So you just want to give up"  
  
"You seem like you're not interested" said Rick. "Maybe this was too soon after your divorce. You're not ready"  
  
"I guess I'm not," said Phoebe to herself. She stood up and hugged Rick. "Thank you and I'm sorry"  
  
Rick smiled and stretched his hand out. "Friends?"  
  
Phoebe took his hand. "Friends"  
  
Rick left and Phoebe got back to her work.  
  
Paige walked in and saw Piper going upstairs with a bunch of goodies in her robe.  
  
"Hi Paige" said Piper cheerfully. "How was your date with Nate?"  
  
"Fine" said Paige. "You and Leo having a picnic in your room?"  
  
"Yeah" said Piper. "We rented a bunch of movies and we're still trying for that baby"  
  
Paige ran in the kitchen and threw up in the sink. Piper walked in. "Paige you have been throwing up for days" said Piper. "Did you see a doctor?"  
  
"No" said Paige. "I might just have the flu"  
  
"Well take some medicine" said Piper leaving.  
  
Paige threw up again and cried.  
  
Cole was setting up the apartment for a romantic night. Paige was coming to spend the night, then they were going to talk about how to tell her sisters. Cole finished setting up the roses. He smiled to himself, this was going to work out. A whitelighter and a half demon. How weird? Cole saw someone shimmer in with a bow and arrow. Before Cole could react the arrow went through his chest.  
  
The elevator doors opened and Paige stepped out. She was wearing gray sweats and her hair was in a ponytail. She thought she should have dressed more into the mood, but she felt sick. She had a weird feeling and it didn't feel good. She ran to Cole's door and used her key. She entered and saw roses all over with a couple of lit candles. She walked in cautiously and saw Cole lying on the floor in pain. She ran to his side.  
  
"Cole" whispered Paige. She saw the arrow in his chest.  
  
"Paige" said Cole.  
  
"I'm going to pull this out" said Paige.  
  
She tugged and pulled. Cole cried out. The arrow had inscriptions on it and a red tip. Paige looked it over.  
  
"What is this?" asked Paige.  
  
Cole grunted. "A poison arrow that's all I know"  
  
"I'm going to heal you" said Paige.  
  
"No" said Cole breathing hard. "Most poison arrows are transferable. If you heal me you will be poisoned"  
  
"Maybe the Book of Shadows has something" said Paige.  
  
"But what about your sisters?" asked Cole.  
  
Paige closed her eyes and the book appeared in her hands. She put it down and helped Cole up. He moaned and laid down. Paige opened the book. That's when Leo orbed in.  
  
"Paige where's the book?" asked Leo.  
  
He looked at Cole and gasped.  
  
"Leo" said Paige.  
  
"Paige step away" said Leo angrily. "Did he hurt you?"  
  
"No" said Paige. "He's been shot with this arrow and is going to die"  
  
"I thought the girls vanquished him" said Leo.  
  
Paige stepped protectively in front of Cole.  
  
"You don't know what's going on" said Cole weakly.  
  
"Shut up" said Leo.  
  
"Leo you shut up" said Paige. "I need to know what this arrow is"  
  
"Paige you're not serious about healing him" said Leo angrily. "Let him die. He's a demon"  
  
Paige glared at him. "I'm taking him to the manor and we're going to heal him"  
  
She orbed out with Cole. Leo orbed out also.  
  
Phoebe walked in the manor happily. Piper came in from the sunroom.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" asked Piper.  
  
"Rick and I broke up" said Phoebe.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be sad?" asked Piper.  
  
"After Cole nothing seems to faze me anymore" said Phoebe. "I'm wiped so I'm going to bed" They heard arguing upstairs and ran up. It came from Paige's room. They opened the door and Phoebe almost fainted. Cole was lying on the bed sweaty. Paige and Leo were shouting furiously. Piper whistled.  
  
"Get the vanquishing potion" said Piper to Phoebe. Phoebe ran out quickly.  
  
"You just don't stay dead" said Piper gritting her teeth.  
  
"The Elders brought him back" said Paige.  
  
"He told you that?" cried Piper. "He's a liar"  
  
"When I had to go up there it wasn't for whitelighter training" confessed Paige. "It was to work with Cole to vanquish a rising Source. We successfully did it"  
  
Piper tightened her fists that were at her side. "I can't believe you lied to us"  
  
Phoebe entered with the potion. She raised it.  
  
"Potion" called Paige. The potion appeared in her hands. She opened the window and threw it out.  
  
"What are you doing" cried Phoebe.  
  
"You can't vanquish my boyfriend" said Paige looking at Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe put her hand at on her chest.  
  
"He put a spell on her" said Piper.  
  
"No" said Leo. "I just checked her out and she's clean"  
  
"Cole and I fell in love during our mission" said Paige. "I wasn't planning or expecting it"  
  
Phoebe went up to Paige and smacked her in the face. Leo orbed out. Paige rubbed her cheek.  
  
"I know you're angry" said Paige.  
  
"I feel like I don't know you" said Piper crying. "You were the one who didn't like Cole"  
  
"Now you're sleeping with him" whispered Phoebe sick to her stomach.  
  
Leo orbed in. "This is a very rare and poisonous arrow deadly to witches" "What happens to demons?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Nothing" said Leo.  
  
"Why is Cole dying then?" asked Piper.  
  
"Cause he's part witch" said Paige.  
  
That was a long stretch making Cole part witch. I won't make this a big deal because I like half demon Cole. Will Paige and Phoebe get into a catfight?Please REVIEW! Blessed Be! 


	12. No Regrets

Chapter 12  
  
Paige sat at Cole's side. She wiped his forehead with a washcloth. Phoebe watched by the doorway and Piper went downstairs. Leo had orbed to The Elders to check the story out. Paige looked at Phoebe. She glared at her.  
  
"You were the one who preached to us he was evil," said Phoebe.  
  
Paige ignored her. "Well I found out that he never was"  
  
Phoebe walked out of the room with tears in her eyes. Her sister had betrayed her and stole the love of her life.  
  
It's no one's fault but your own, thought Phoebe.  
  
She looked in Paige's room. She so wanted to take care of Cole, nut all of the things he did to her.  
  
"Phoebe" called Piper. "Leo's here"  
  
Paige heard Piper and kissed Cole. She shut her light out and the door. Paige and Phoebe went downstairs. Leo and Piper were in the living room.  
  
"Everything is true," said Leo. "Paige knows the whole story"  
  
They all looked at her.  
  
"Cole is part witch on his father's side" said Paige. "But it was lost before his great-grandfather was born. So their witch powers have been lost for a couple generations"  
  
"Ok" said Piper. "That doesn't change anything"  
  
"I bet it doesn't" muttered Paige.  
  
"Just because he's part witch we're supposed to forget all the things that he did to us," cried Phoebe. "He turned me evil and chose to be The Source. I lost a child to that"  
  
"You think you're not the one to blame," said Paige angrily.  
  
Leo held an angry Phoebe back. "Maybe this will change your mind," said Paige. "Cole never chose to be The Source. He was possessed when he took The Hallow's powers. The Seer tricked us. Cole fought hard so The Source wouldn't kill us. Your so called child that you denied was part human, part demon, and half witch. Your baby was partly possessed by The Source also. They both fought hard to keep us alive and we casted them away from our family"  
  
Phoebe sat down devastated. "It's not true"  
  
"Yes it is" said Paige. "I bet The Elders just told Leo"  
  
Phoebe looked at Leo and he nodded.  
  
"How do we save him?" asked Phoebe softly.  
  
"The blood of a whitelighter and a healing demon" said Paige. "Both have to be full blooded"  
  
She looked at Leo.  
  
"You expect me to save him," said Leo. "He's insane. He stalked Phoebe and almost killed Piper"  
  
"We drove him to the point and we owe him" said Paige.  
  
"I don't owe him a thing," said Phoebe.  
  
"Did you hear what I said?" cried Paige. "He was possessed, he saved you"  
  
"Do we remember the siren?" asked Phoebe. "If Piper hadn't been there I would have died"  
  
"It's all about you," said Paige. "Isn't it? You missed out on the best love. Do you even know where your son is? Do you care? I saw him and he hates you"  
  
Phoebe tackled Paige to the ground. They pulled eachother's hair. Phoebe felt a force push her off. Phoebe went flying across the room. Paige stood up and tapped her stomach.  
  
"What was that?" cried Piper helping Phoebe up.  
  
"I'm pregnant" said Paige.  
  
Phoebe's head was spinning. Piper held her up.  
  
"Phoebe are you okay?" asked Piper. Phoebe ran upstairs and threw up in the toilet. Nothing was making sense. Phoebe and Cole, Phoebe and Cole. No now Paige and Cole, Paige and Cole, Paige Cole and a baby. Phoebe vomited violently again.  
  
I love Cole, thought Phoebe. Not Paige  
  
Phoebe got up and brushed her teeth. She could hear Paige and Piper arguing. Phoebe walked out and into Paige's room. Cole was sleeping. She turned on the light and walked towards Cole. She touched his face. He was so hot. They had to cure him.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Paige.  
  
Phoebe swung around.  
  
"I was just checking if he was still alive" answered Phoebe.  
  
"Can't die fast enough for you" said Paige coldly.  
  
Phoebe brushed past her and left. She went downstairs. Piper and Leo were in the kitchen. Piper cut Leo's hand and it dripped into a pot.  
  
"Leo, you and I will go get the demon's blood" said Piper. "We heal Cole and then I don't know what"  
  
"Fine" said Phoebe crossing her arms. "He'll be finally out of my life"  
  
Leo grabbed Piper and Phoebe's hand and orbed out. Paige came downstairs and got a bottle of water.  
  
What am I doing?, thought Paige. I wanted to get the family back together not break it apart more  
  
She went back upstairs and laid with Cole.  
  
"I'm sorry I made you stay when Phoebe turned into a mermaid" whispered Paige. "We could have spared you pain and sanity"  
  
She kissed him.  
  
45 minutes later  
  
Piper came upstairs with a vial.  
  
"Thank you" said Paige. She took the vial.  
  
"It was easy getting that demon alone" said Piper.  
  
"Speak for yourself" said Leo who had cuts on his face.  
  
Paige tapped Cole. He moaned and smiled.  
  
"My angel" whispered Cole.  
  
"My prince" said Paige laughing.  
  
She helped him drink the potion. Cole started to glow.  
  
"I feel much better" said Cole. He sat up.  
  
"You should rest" said Paige.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower if you don't mind" said Cole.  
  
"I'll orb you home" said Paige.  
  
"Thanks" said Cole.  
  
Everyone was silent. Paige orbed Cole home.  
  
30 minutes later  
  
Paige orbed in the foyer. She saw Phoebe and Piper talking. They looked at her.  
  
"Paige I'm sorry to do this" said Piper.  
  
"I'm not" said Phoebe icily.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Paige.  
  
Phoebe pointed towards the door. Paige turned and looked. A few suitcases were packed.  
  
"Get out" said Phoebe. "Don't come back. I don't want to know you"  
  
Piper cried.  
  
"Don't cry for me" said Paige smiling. "I don't want your tears. I'm happy with Cole and us two are going to have a baby. I was planning to move out anyway. This house isn't cut out for all three of us because at least one person has to be lonely and that won't be me anymore. Cole and I are meant for eachother"  
  
With that she grabbed and orbed out never looking back or having regrets.  
  
The End  
  
Sorry that's the end. Look for the sequel coming soon. I hope you liked the story, but this is just the beginning. What should come of Paige and Cole's future?Please REVIEW!! Blessed Be! 


End file.
